


Tomorrow, In A Year

by frankiewenttohollywood



Category: K-pop, Nine Muses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiewenttohollywood/pseuds/frankiewenttohollywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera meets Hyuna again and again and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow, In A Year

**Author's Note:**

> For [prompt post 5](http://unnideul.livejournal.com/3824.html) at [unnideul](http://unnideul.livejournal.com/).

They meet in a bookstore. It's the fifth time for Sera and the first time for Hyuna.  
  
It will always be the first time for Hyuna.

  
  


  
"This feels less like a bookstore and more like a coffee shop that happens to sell books."  
  
"It does, doesn't it," Hyuna murmurs with a smile, eyes flickering away from the pages of the book she's holding.  
  
Sera smiles back. It's easier now, to smile like they don't know each other, like she doesn't know exactly what makes Hyuna tick.  
  
Lazy mornings. Coffee. Music. Books. Ink stained pages. Words that last forever.  
  
"Do you work here?"  
  
"God, no." Hyuna's smile grows wider and she puts the book down. "I might as well, though, given how often I'm here." She looks around the store with nothing less than fondness in her eyes and Sera feels her heart clench.  
  
"In that case, want to grab some coffee from somewhere that's not here?"  
  
Hyuna regards her for a moment, tilts her head curiously and discards the book she's been holding on to before saying, "Yes."  
  
It takes more than five lifetimes for Sera to realize Hyuna will always say yes.

  
  


  
The first few times, Sera runs.  
  
She's young—younger—and doesn't know exactly what's happening, doesn't like the implications of it all. Lifetime after lifetime of watching the people she knew disappear and become strangers takes a toll on her. She runs because she doesn't know how to deal with being surrounded by people she should know.  
  
Time and again she always manages to find her way back to Hyuna.

  
  


  
"Have we met before?" Hyuna's glasses slide down the bridge of her nose, a slight jostle away from falling off completely. She's a librarian this time—her fingers stained with ink and marked by paper cuts.  
  
The book Sera plans on checking out slides out of her grasp and lands on the desk with a dull thud. She swallows hard and pushes away the urge to tell her, "Yes." They've met so many times and Hyuna doesn't know.  
  
"I don't think so," she finally says.

  
  


  
She never stays in one place for too long. People start to get familiar—they talk, they notice her face. Everyone keeps getting older and Sera stays the same. Before, when she didn't know that she wouldn't age, Sera loved her everlasting youth. Now, she looks in the mirror and only sees a ghost.  
  
Having to constantly move and start over again makes for a lonely existence. She doesn't have roots anywhere, the place she called home is lost to time and she's not sure if she'd even want to go back. A girl on the run with nowhere to call home.  
  
Living forever hurts in the worst possible way.

  
  


  
"You never really talk about yourself." Hyuna strokes the inside of her wrist, lets her fingers dance up her arm and to her chest. She taps her collarbone patiently, eyes inquiring rather than accusing.  
  
"I'm not that interesting." Lying feels like swallowing chalk and the taste lingers in her mouth for hundreds of years.  
  
Hyuna settles on top of her, forcing their eyes to meet and Sera feels too guilty to look away. Every version of Hyuna knows how to get in her head. The closer Hyuna's face gets, the thicker the air becomes. All too sudden it feels like breathing through a straw and her lungs burn.  
  
Hyuna kisses her like she knows everything that goes unsaid.

  
  


  
Sera lets herself hide in Paris for a few decades. Many, many decades. There's something about the smoky cafes and quiet riverbanks that make her feel she could get lost in herself. She learns the language; lives it, loves it. Paris is quiet riots and subtle seduction and Sera breathes it all in.  
  
For a while, it even feels like she could stop missing Hyuna.

  
  


  
They find each other at a vineyard, of all places.  
  
"Hi." Hyuna approaches her with confidence but Sera doesn't miss the way her smile falters for a split second. Familiarity sits warm in her chest and Sera smiles back without thinking about it.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to try a bunch of different wines at a tasting instead of nursing riesling for an hour." Hyuna eyes her glass with a playful grin.  
  
"Are you a sommelier or something?"  
  
"No, just personally offended that you've settled on  _white_  wine."  
  
Sera shrugs and follows Hyuna to the reds. They explore the vineyard and Hyuna tells her about how to pair wine with food. If it were anyone else it'd be condescending, but with Hyuna it's always just warm smiles and a desire to share things she loves.  
  
"I feel like I know you." Hyuna cocks her head at her, a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
Sera doesn't know what to say, instead lets Hyuna pull her behind a bouchet thicket and licks her way past wine stained lips and into her mouth. Hyuna's body is warm and inviting against her and she sinks into her like all the times she's done so before.

  
  


  
Eventually, Sera starts sticking around long enough to tell Hyuna everything.  
  
Eventually, she finds out what it's like to lose Hyuna again and again.

  
  


  
"You always look so sad when you think I'm not looking," Hyuna points out. She says it so quietly Sera's not sure she hears her right.  
  
"I'm not, though," Sera says after a beat and means it.  
  
"Not right now, no. But you do get sad." Hyuna looks at her like she understands but she doesn't, not really. She'd never wish for a world where Hyuna does understand this.  
  
But, still. Sera doesn't respond because she's not sure where to even start. Hyuna has a point and she knows it.

  
  


  
"How many times have we met?" Hyuna asks her once, and only once.  
  
Sera wants to say she hasn't been keeping count, or that it's been so long that she's lost track. Hyuna places a hand beneath her chin, turns her head so they're facing each other. Sera shifts and kisses her fingertips.  
  
"I turn 900 next week," she starts. "I turn 900 next week and I've known you my whole life."

  
  


  
Sometimes, when she's half asleep and curled around Hyuna, she thinks she'd be okay with not waking up. She used to wish for it—being able to just stop and be done. But now, now she wants it for different reasons.  
  
Hyuna turns around, tangles her fingers in Sera's hair and presses her mouth against her ear. Her breathing is so even that Sera doesn't dare make a move.  
  
"Take me with you," Hyuna murmurs sleepily. "Wherever you go next, take me with you."

  
  


  
"They write stories about this you know."  
  
Sera quirks an eyebrow at Hyuna, her hair falling over her face and her breathing ragged. Her skirt is hitched around her waist and Hyuna's hand traces a lazy path down her stomach. "Really?" Sera breathes out. "This? What kind of stories have you been reading?"  
  
Hyuna scratches her lightly and pulls her down by the back of her neck. "No,  _this_ ," she whispers, mouth brushing lightly against her bottom lip. "Finding love an infinite number of times."

  
  


  
Sera turns 1000 and finds out time is cyclical.


End file.
